Cats Choices
by Super Poet Gurl
Summary: This story examines the effects of our choices. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Sorry for the bad summary. Chapter 5 is up! FINALLY!
1. The First Bad Choice

Munkustrap paced in front of the Junkyard with a look of anger plastered on his face. He honestly couldn't believe she was doing this again. After all that had happened in the last year, after all he'd done for her. She had to be the most difficult queen he had ever met, and he knew a lot of them. He'd spent the whole morning looking for her, only to find she'd left. Teazer had told him she was out visiting her family. To many of the cats in the Junkyard, this seemed like a sweet act. But Munkustrap knew the truth and didn't exactly approve. Besides, it was important that she attend this meeting, for the safety of the Tribe.

"She just doesn't care," muttered Munkustrap with a sigh. He gave up. He was just going to go back inside and start the meeting.

That's when he saw her. She was walking down the street with the biggest grin on her face. Munkustrap stepped out on the curb to greet her with a scowl. This however didn't deter the Blue Russian queen as she came closer. On the contrary her grin grew into a bemused smile. There were toms in the Tribe who proclaimed of the young queen's beauty. Munkustrap never saw it. His brother Tugger attempted to explain it was her regal appearance; vivid green eyes and soft, blue, silver tipped fur were what most tom's noticed. However, he also pointed out that her playful attitude and the fact she was unassuming of her appearance were the real draw points.

"You see, big brother," Tugger had spelled it out as best he could. "There are plenty of queen's in the Tribe that are much easier on the eyes. But our girl, she doesn't even realize she's cute most of the time. Plus, you can actually talk to her."

Munkustrap laughed; he knew from personal experience you couldn't talk to that queen. She was far too much of a rogue. He watched in silent anger as she stepped right up to him and smiled.

"You're late, Onya."

"You know, dahling," spoke Onya in her usual Russian-English drawl. "You worry far too much." She flicked her tail under his chin as she walked by. "Lighten up."

Munkustrap glared at Onya as he followed her into the Junkyard. They walked silently. When the other Jellicles spotted them, they began to whisper. There were very few in the Tribe who knew Onya's history. It had been Old Deuteronomy's idea, in order to keep cats safe. Munkustrap had agreed with his father, but had a feeling they didn't mean the same cats. Over the past year Onya had remained a mystery to most of the Tribe Even those who knew her history found her to be an enigma. Onya played close to her chest, not letting her hand show until the timing was perfect. She also had a great poker face; her emotions always seemed in check when you told her something. The Rum Tum Tugger, Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie, and Alonzo were the only members of the Tribe who could figure out Onya; other then Old Deuteronomy, of course. Munkustrap's mind flashed back to the day he first met Onya.

It had been a little over a year ago. All day long the sun had been shining brightly and the Junkyard had been filled with activity. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had been running around all day fussing over how Mungojerrie was going to be bringing two kittens to the yard to become Jellicles. Even though everyone had been told that these kittens were almost a year old, they still were making plans for who they would live with.

"After all dear," Jenny had announced. "Surely, these little queens will be too frightened to stay alone at first."

Munkustrap had wanted to explain that these were no ordinary street kittens. He wanted so badly to tell the whole Tribe the truth. But he knew he couldn't. Not only would it be a direct disobedience of his father and a breach of trust, but it would be similar to someone announcing what had happened between Macavity and Demeter to everyone. Such an action would not only be painful for the individual the story was about, but it could put the Tribe in danger. Munkustrap prayed to the Everlasting Cat that at least one of these queens would be somewhat sweet.

Luckily and unluckily for Munkustrap, he got his wish. When the sun set that evening, Mungojerrie arrived with a tiny queen by his side. It was amusing to watch them walk in. Mungojerrie was a tabby-calico mix and actually quite small. The queen walking next to him seemed to be the same breed and was much smaller then Mungo. If you ignored the fact that the queen was smaller with lighter coloring and that she had soft hazel eyes instead of evergreen, then you'd swear you were looking at mirror images. Old Deuteronomy had been taking care of another pressing matter; so, it had been Munkustrap's job as Jellicle Protector to greet the new kittens.

The tabby-calico mix introduced herself as Rumpelteazer with a shy bow. At that time she'd been eleven months old. Despite a little underlying attitude, she seemed to be a very sweet and respectable queen. Mungojerrie had excused himself, and Munkustrap had introduced Teazer to the rest of the Tribe. For a few minutes, it was a pleasant meet and greet. At least until Skimbleshanks asked where the other queen was. That seemed to be the cue for Mungojerrie to re-enter with Onya at his heels. Tugger had once accused Munkustrap of judging Onya before they'd even been introduced. Maybe that was right. It was hard to have a positive opinion of someone when you knew as much about their past as he'd known about Onya when they'd met. There were times that she teased she'd sensed his discontentment and that's why she'd done what she'd done. On that first day, she'd brushed right by him, smiled to the crowd, and introduced herself.

Ever since that day, she'd kept doing that. It didn't matter what he did for her, she seemed to always pass him by and do as she pleased. Munkustrap had to admit, she knew when to listen and did offer him respect at sometimes, but, it was the other times that bothered him. It wasn't that she didn't listen to him; it was that she completely ignored him when she felt the need. Mungojerrie and Tugger were always complaining about his requests and refusing to do them, Onya didn't hear them. Munkustrap couldn't blame her, he guessed, it was how she was raised.

"You know, dahling, you also assume too much."

Munkustrap jumped a little as Onya spoke. He hated when she did that. You'd think a conversation was over, but it turns out Onya was just mulling over possible things to say. He really didn't like it, because it always seemed as though she was just going to blurt out something in the middle of another conversation. That would never happen, but it always seemed that way.

"What do you mean," questioned Munkustrap. He was half playing dumb, and half curious. He looked around to find they were standing right outside his oven, where the meeting would be held.

"I heard you talking to Demeter the other day. I wasn't spying, that's not my style. I simply heard it in passing. She was complaining about my attitude, and you said I was just raised like that. But you're forgetting one key thing."

"What's that?"

"I grew up here." Onya stated this in a calm and matter of fact voice. As though she was saying the sky was blue or the grass was green. "I came here when I was nine months old and having been living here for well over a year. I'm two now. So that makes me an adult."

Munkustrap blinked at Onya. He swore sometimes that queen made no sense at all.

Onya sighed. "I was a kitten when I came here. I'm a full grown queen now. Thus, I grew up here. I've been with the Jellicles longer then I was with my family."

"Yes, but you're still with them." Munkustrap said, subconsciously placing stress on the word 'with'.

The smile Onya had been wearing slipped and Onya just shook her head. "Munkustrap, I like and respect you most of time. I know I don't show it all that often. But that's for a very simple reason. There are times where I am sure I hate you. Now can we please just get this meeting over with, I have things to do."

Munkustrap nodded, getting a bad feeling about Onya's reaction to the meeting's subject. When they entered, all the other cats turned to face them.

"It's about time you two got here," Proclaimed Tugger. "I'm got queen's waiting to see me."

"Now who'd be desperate enough to wait for you," teased Onya as she slid next to Tugger.

"Listen, Green eyes, I'm only letting you get away with that because you're cute."

Munkustrap ignored the two-way conversation until it had ended, then he began the meeting.

"Now, as you know, these meetings are to decide what we are to warn the kittens about; new junkyard rules, the Macavity threat, and other such things. This evening we will be discussing a new threat..." Munkustrap paused to take a breath. A small voice in his head told him he should have talked to Onya and Teazer about this privately before bringing it to council, but a louder voice was told him his job was to protect the Tribe. With that split second decision, Munkustrap continued. "Tonight we are here to discuss a new menace... The Russian Blue Syndicate."

Most of the toms and queens on the council gasped. The Russian Blue Syndicate was legendary and dangerous. Munkustrap knew he'd made the right decision in that moment. In the next, however, he wasn't sure. The smallest voice floated over the gasps and mutters into his ear; a tiny whisper; barely audible sound.

"I hate you, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap's gaze flickered over to Tugger and Onya. The Rum Tum Tugger shook his head in disappointment, as Onya stared at him without an expression. Munkustrap saw beyond the lack of emotion to the tears welling in Onya's jade green eyes. It was in that instant, that Munkustrap regretted his choice.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to my beta Krissy. To those of you who read the original, this is pretty different. To new readers, I hope you enjoy this story. The author's point of view will change characters depending on who is there when an important event occurs. I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Please review.


	2. Tears, Seduction, and Pheasant

"She left."

Tugger announced this to Munkustrap later that evening. The meeting had gone well, depending on who you asked. The things that Munkustrap had said about the RBS had done what they were supposed to. The whole of the Junkyard was on high alert. They seemed more freaked out by them then they'd ever been about Macavity. It was making Tugger angry. If any other member of the council had brought up this "threat", Tugger might not have been so distraught. But Munkustrap knew Onya's story, and still he'd made her come and said all those horrible things. He had to admit that the RBS was cause for concern, but Munkustrap had made it sound like they were pure evil and right in front of Onya too.

"Who left," questioned Munkustrap. He tried to sound nonchalant and curious, but his eyes flashed with guilt.

"Onya," replied Tugger coldly. "And you know damn well why."

"It was my duty to warn..." began Munkustrap.

"It was your duty to protect her secret."

The Rum Tum Tugger watched as a small tinge of regret passed across his older brother's face. But as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone. The look on Munk's face was one of righteousness and steadfast judgment. Tugger shook his head in disgust.

"I honestly can't believe you can hate such a sweet queen. One that's never done anything cruel to you in the whole time you've known her."

"I don't hate her," replied Munkustrap simply. "And you're wrong."

"Oh, so she doesn't listen to you all the time! You're the Jellicle Protector, not the damn Everlasting Cat."

"You know you've never lost your cool. I'm shocked you'd do it over one of your queens."

Tugger glared at his brother. "First, Onya isn't one of my queens. She's probably one of the only queens in the Junkyard who doesn't swoon over me. She's my friend. Second, where the hell did this 'Holier then Thou' attitude come from. I mean I know you're a snob, but I've never seen you be so inconsiderate to another Jellicle."

"She's not a Jellicle." Munkustrap's voice was like ice when he said this.

"Oh my...You still consider her one of them, don't you?"

"If she'd just cut them out..." Munkustrap turned his back to Tugger and shook his head, "She has to take responsibility for her bad choices."

"Bad choices, eh; like wandering into Macavity's territory alone? I mean Demeter made that choice. So, is it her fault for getting captured and raped?"

Munkustrap spun around and hit Tugger. Tugger felt the sharp pain as his brother's paw connected to his cheek. The action knocked Tugger to the floor, where he skidded for a moment. He hurt badly. When he got up and looked at Munkustrap, he saw that the silver tabby looked guilty and distraught.

"Tugger, I..."

"Save it, Munkustrap. Onya may still be part of the Blue Russians, but that's only because the higher ups are her blood. There's no sin in caring for you loved once. Besides, you can't choose your family."

Without another word from either tom, Tugger exited Munkustrap's oven. He hoped that Onya was alright. He also hoped that Jennyanydots would fix him up without many questions; because he wasn't sure he had the answers.

--------------------------------------------------

Onya wandered the streets of London tears blinding her. She'd lived with the Jellicles for well over a year. She'd played with them, worked with them, ate with them, and had even become friends with some of them. But sadly Munkustrap could not see beyond her family history. It wasn't her fault she'd been born into the Russian Blue Syndicate. But she also realized it had to be her fault that Munkustrap hated her. If she had just stayed with the RBS, instead of going with Rumpelteazer to the Junkyard, she and Munkustrap would have never crossed paths this way. Yes, she would have missed out on making friends but at least she could just say Munkustrap hated her because he didn't know a thing about her. That was a lot harder to say about someone who knows your whole life story.

Onya let out a half-hearted sigh and scrubbed the tears from her eyes. She looked up to see a huge, run down, sailors club. It sat along the docks, ominously. As the black waves crashed against a far wall and the clouds swirled and merged with the smoke from the chimneys, one could get the impression that this was not a good place to be. Most other cats would turn back at this moment, but Onya simply walked up to the door and knocked.

"Password," demanded a gruff, cold, angry voice.

"VanDell, let me in." Onya's voice was forceful as she stated this. It sounded very odd, but also very natural.

The door swung open. In the door way stood a large, angry tom covered in scars. He did not look happy to see Onya at all, but when she entered he bowed.

"We are honored to have you return, Ms. Onya." VanDell spoke through gritted teeth, as though each word was torture. When Onya was past he stood up and muttered, "Madukcurava."

"I heard that," sung Onya, laughing as VanDell's expression turned from his normal cold anger, to pure anxiety.

The young queen walked down the hall nodding and talking briefly with many toms and queens, most who were Russian Blues and Siberians. There were many other breeds of cats, but most were the two Russian breeds. Finally, she turned right and entered a spacious living area. There was a lovely large bed and almost anything else a young queen could ask for. This was any queen's dream room, but Onya simply slumped over to the bed, climbed up, and tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, the moment she laid down as visitor arrived.

"My dear Onya, why did you not tell me you were here?"

Onya opened one eye to see a stunning Siberian queen soar onto the bed in front of Onya and land gracefully. The queen was about six years old. She had golden eyes and a white face, chest, stomach, and paws. The rest of her body was covered with orange, black, and brown. Though it was true that some thought Onya was lovely, she seemed plain compared to this multi-colored marvel. Onya had personally never found herself all that beautiful, so when compared to the older queen she never really felt insulted. However, she did not feel like having any company at the moment.

"Nadie, please just leave me be. Please." As Onya spoke she turned away from Nadie, hoping it would cause her to leave. It didn't.

"Oh, my poor Onya. What's wrong?" Nadie's voice was reminiscent of Greta Garbo, a very thick accent but still lovely.

"I don't want to talk about." Onya turned again to escape Nadie. The Siberian queen simply walked around and laid down looking her in the face. With a resigned sigh Onya told Nadie the whole story. She explained about how well the past year had gone and how many friends she thought she made, but how Munkustrap seemed to just tear her down with the speech about the RBS. She also mentioned that she didn't like the perception other cats had of them. Though Nadie listened intently the last part didn't seem to bother her.

"Yes, well you can't have respect on the streets without putting fear in a few hearts" She shrugged non-chalantly. Onya could tell she didn't understand, so she tried to explain it.

"I know that and I understand, but Munkustrap has known me for over a year. Why can't he see that I'm not some horrible mobster, but just a regular queen?"

Nadie was quiet for long while. Her expression suggested deep thought. Nadie was Onya's grandfather's second mate, and the young queen had always thought she was very wise. She waited with baited breath for Nadie's next words, knowing they would be wise and helpful.

"I know, you could seduce him."

Onya's jaw dropped. She was completely speechless. When she finally regained her voice, all she could do was yell one thing. "WHAT!"

"Seduce this Munkustrap, it is the perfect plan." Nadie explained this as though she were talking to a slow child. Onya was wondering how serious she could be when a smile appeared on the other's face. A moment later she added, "Plus, it would be highly amusing for me"

Onya glared at Nadie. She honestly couldn't believe her own family was treating her this way. She frowned and replied cooly, "Find your entertainment elsewhere. I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" Nadie pouted sadly. It was obvious she was still enjoying the situation, though.

"Because he's mated and despises me," replied Onya drily.

"Do you know what you're problem is?" Nadie stated this as a serious inquiry, but it was becoming hard to tell what was real and what was teasing in this scenario.

The younger queen met the other's eye for a moment. She appeared as though she were about to genuinely ask Nadie's opinion. Instead she simply deadpanned, "I ask you for advice?"

Nadie acted like she didn't hear what her step-granddaughter had just said and simply continued on as though she'd never been interrupted. "You're problem is you are lacking in confidence."

Onya rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh"

Nadie ignored this too. "You're lovely. Not the most beautiful queen, but certainly not grotesque. Sure, you're clumsy and clueless at times. Plus, you can't dance. Oh, and you're singing sounds like you are being strangled. And of course..."

Onya frowned at Nadie. "Is this supposed to help my confidence?"

"Yes, my dear. Why wouldn't it?" As much as Nadie attempted to seem genuine, it was impossible not to notice the glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Confidence will help you in your seduction of toms."

"I will not be seducing any toms!" Onya practically screamed this.

Nadie smiled, "Why not that Tugger fellow? He's quite handsome."

"I hope you don't mean more handsome then I."

The words came from a fit Russian Blue with jade eyes more vivid then any other. He looked no older then four when in fact he was twice that age. The only physical hint of his age was the wisdom that sparkled in his eyes.

"Arkadiy, oh my love you scared me.", Nadie looked a bit out of breath, but it seemed caused more by the tom himself then his sudden apperance.

"Grandpapa!" Onya flung herself at the old tom, nuzzling him happily.

Arkadiy purred soothingly. "Hello, my Onyalinka. What is this I hear of problems at the Junkyard? I trust my dear friend Deuteronomy is treating you well."

"Yes, Old..."

"Old", groaned the wise tom comically. "If he is old then I am..."

"Oh Grandpapa, it is just a title that is given to represent his wisdom and knowledge. It's respect"

"Such Respect I do not need."

Onya nodded, with an amused smile.

"She laughs at her old grandpapa." Arkadiy smiled back, equally amused.

Onya shook her head adimently. "No of course not."

"So what is the trouble, my gracious jewel?"

Onya told Arkadiy about her problems with Munkustrap. When she was through he laughed.

"Ah, young tom with power, much like your brother when he first began to run the syndicate. He is cautious and afraid for those he wants to protect, so he may be cruel. But it is all for the best."

"I understand." Onya nodded solemnly.

"Oh come now, smile my granddaughter. The best pheasant has arrived. It is in my room and it is yours if you smile."

Onya smiled and ran off to where the food was.

Nadie smiled and nuzzled Arkadiy. "You spoil her."

"I spoil all my queens." He replied with a rakish grin and a lick on Nadie's cheek.

When Onya reached her grandfather's room she found two things sitting in front of his bed. The first was a big, fat pheasant looking very plump and delicious. The Second was an even fatter, brown Siberian tom. Truth be told, Onya suspected he was fatter then even Bustopher Jones. When she entered, he looked at her with a big smile.

"Little, tiny Onyalinka, this your pheasant?"

"Yes, Uncle Boris it's mine."

Uncle Boris was not actually not Onya's uncle. In fact he was no one's uncle. He was just old friends with Arkadiy and had come with him from the old country. Uncle Boris was known for two things, his love of food and his amazing stories. Though usually one led to the other.

"This too much for small little thing like you." Boris attempted to sound protective and afraid for Onya's well being, but his golden eyes kept flicking hungrily in the direction of the bird.

"No it's not," Answered Onya, trying not to laugh at the look of sudden sadness on Boris' face. "I have a big appetite when I'm heart broken, and something that happened at the junkyard today really broke my heart."

Onya walked up the pheasant and began to rip at it. Boris made a sound as though she was ripping into his heart, but every time she look at him he had a sage look at on his face.

"Heart you say? Heart is like stick."

Onya stopped eating and looked at Boris, wanting to see where he would go with this. She placed her body between his and the pheasants and asked, "Uncle Boris, how is the heart like a stick?"

"Heart is like stick because it can hurt and help. Stick can hit and hurt you, just as heart can betray you. Stick can help with making of things, just as heart can help you feel happy. Also, heart is strong like stick. Very hard and not budging. But sadly, like stick, even strongest breaks. Is sad no?"

"Yes it is sad." Onya nodded solemnly.

"But remember young, Onyalinka, Heart and stick, though they may break and hurt is good. Very Very Good. Now Boris must leave to talk to Grandpapa of Onya."

Onya watched as Boris waddled out of the room. Just when he got to the doorway she called out; "Uncle Boris, I'm still not sharing my pheasant with you."

"Onya has crushed my stick. Crushed it into the splinters. The splinters that prickle and sting."

"Good-bye Uncle Boris."

"Dosvidonya."

----------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that was my second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. For the record, I researched the breeds and I read over the story. Sorry if I missed any mistakes, but Boris is supposed to be like that and my beta is on vacation. Finally, I stand by my SADISTIC story. I wasn't targeting anyone specific. Only asking people to try to kept the criticism constructive and realize that mistakes help people grow. Oh, and please don't e-mail me, my spam blocker is super powerful and only people on my approved list can e-mail me. Sorry. Now to reply to your opinions of my first chapter.

**FLT-** Happy you liked the last chapter, even if you didn't like my OC. Hope you got your RBS fix for a while.

**Chimbits-** Thanks Chim, I like to put a personal spin on characters while staying true the general character. I'm also happy you kind of liked Onya. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Mima-** Well, considering I wrote like five versions of the remake and only one version of this chapter, I think I did pretty well. Having free time and my own computer helped. I know I explained this to you, but this is just a point for future reviewers. http/ That's the site I used to research all the cats breeds, as you can see Russian Blue's have green eyes according to this source. Hope you liked the glimpse at the RBS.

**LK-** Happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. If you have any trouble understanding, you know how to contact me.


	3. Don't Keep a Villan Waiting

Macavity paced around his office. Many years ago, the old warehouse that housed his hideout had been a profitable and bustling business. Now, it was old, decrepit, and falling apart. The President's office, now Macavity's private quarters, was however in relatively good shape. If one ignored the fading along the walls and furniture, from too much exposure to sun, and the thick layer of dust over almost everything, then it was impossible to tell the difference. Macavity liked his things to have a bit of class to them. Even if everything else around him was in shambles, his personal property was always superior. Sadly, the Hidden Paw could not enjoy any of the splendors around him. He had even sent away his paramour. 'Lover' was too strong a word to describe Vishi. That title implied he cared for the chocolate colored Tiffany queen, and that was simply not true.

The ginger tom's unease was caused by one thing. One of his spies in the Jellicle Junkyard had yet to make his weekly report. Macavity had demanded that he be there before the sun set. The time was drawing closer, and the other tom had yet to show. Macavity glanced impatiently at the window; the sun had almost completely set. It seemed just as the sadistic plans for the agents punishment began to swirl inside Macavity's highly domed head, the other tom showed up.

"So glad you could make it," greeted Macavity his tone dripping with sarcasm and anger. "Mungojerrie"

The younger tom shifted uneasily near the door. A cruel grin spread over the face of the cat, who, was amazingly never around, after a crime had taken place. He so enjoyed watching his minions squirm. The sight always brought Macavity great amounts of twisted joy.

"Sorry, I'm late, sir" muttered Mungojerrie unhappily. "I was held up."

"Yes, well, you being held up is a grave inconvenience to me. First of all, you are cutting the meeting time very close which makes me feel impatient, and I do not like feeling impatient. Do I, Mungojerrie?"

Mungo shook his head. "No, sir, you do not."

"You are also just in time, which denies me the pleasure of punishing you for being late. Which isn't fair, now is it?"

The younger tom shook his head again. "No, sir, it's not."

"Can you think of a reason why I shouldn't punish you anyway?"

"Because, sir," explained Mungojerrie calmly. "If you were to do that, not only would you not get the information you want, but I will be no good to you for many weeks to come."

Macavity considered this and nodded. "Very well then, what is your news?"

"The queen from the RBS, Onya, she has recently left the Junkyard. From what I can tell, Munkustrap," Macavity sneered at the name as Mungojerrie completed his report, "made a report that upset her and she returned to RBS HQ. I'm not sure if she's staying for good."

"Why didn't you follow her to the head quarters?" demanded Macavity coolly.

"Well, sir, you see..." Mungojerrie took a step back as precaution and Macavity knew he wasn't going to like the younger tom's response. "I have no idea where it is."

"NO IDEA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA?" Macavity was livid. He couldn't understand how he had ended up with such incompetent minions. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE QUEENS TO THE JUNKYARD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Mungojerrie looked nervous as he slowly backed away some more. "Yes, sir, but the queens met me at a midpoint every time. It was the first place I'd met them both."

"I see." Macavity was not pleased with this information. When he had first recruited Mungojerrie, he had done it not only because he needed a Jellicle spy - but because he thought the other tom knew all the RBS secrets. Over the past year, however, Macavity had found out that though Jerrie was a good spy, he knew next to nothing about the RBS. If it weren't for the tabby-calico's spying and thieving talents, Macavity would have gotten rid of him long ago. "So, you have no way of getting inside?"

The other tom looked pensive and anxious. When he spoke, it seemed more like he was talking to himself, "Rumpelteazer knows."

"Ah, yes; the queen that you stole the necklace for. You know, my original offer still stands. If you let me borrow her for the evening, then I'd consider your debt repaid."

"You stay the hell away from her, you sick-o!"

Macavity launched himself at Mungojerrie, pinning the other tom to the wall. His paw was on Mungo's throat, and his claws were digging in the other's jugular. Macavity had no interest in Mungo's mate. He would admit that the tiny queen had some appeal, but his only real interest in her was to control Mungojerrie. It had been a year ago, when Mungojerrie had slipped into the compound and stolen a pearl necklace that Macavity, himself, had recently nicked. If it had been from anyone else, Mungojerrie would have gotten away. Unfortunately, for Mungojerrie, Macavity had simply used his powers to stop him. Mungo had been given a choice, he could be killed, he could let Macavity have a go at Rumpelteazer, or he could work for Mac. There really wasn't any choice, the young tom obviously loved Rumpelteazer and his life too much to sacrifice either one. Mungojerrie had been smart enough to realize that he had no choice in the situation. Luckily, for Macavity, the younger tom hadn't been smart enough to realize the necklace had been bait.

He had found out from one of his spies that Mungojerrie had brought two young queens to the Junkyard. Macavity had no interest in the queens, until he found out that one of the queens was a Russian Blue. The chances that she was with the RBS were slim, but it seemed too much of a coincidence that a Blue Russian queen was moving to the Junkyard directly after the attacks by the RBS on his old lair. He had been too rash back then. He was only a little over two years old when he'd been kicked out of the Junkyard, to vent his frustration – he had attacked a couple of cats on the street. About a month had passed and he'd earned some followers by the time restitution came. He'd had no idea the tom and queen he'd murdered were the leader of the Russian Blue Syndicate and his mate; but, the RBS knew it was him who had killed them. It had been a complete massacre, and all of Macavity's followers had been killed. In the many months to follow, Macavity found new followers and tripled his original numbers. He tried for weeks to find the elusive RBS, but in the end, it was useless. No one knew where they were located, and if he was lucky enough to capture a member they would remain quiet.

The night that Demeter had snuck into his hideout, was the night his obsessions changed. It was true that, through his pursuit of the RBS, he was still torturing and frightening the Jellicles, but he'd mostly had his lackeys do the scaring as he planned his revenge. However, when he caught sight of Demeter, he pushed these plots to the back of his mind. Memories of that night swirled in his mind, like brandy in a glass. He pushed them aside for the moment, and returned tried to get his thoughts back in order. 'Ah, yes, the night the kittens showed up,' Macavity grinned sadistically and sunk in claws deeper into the gurgling Mungojerrie. It had been half a year since his attack on the leader of the RBS, when his spy had told him the news. After some extensive research, Macavity found the most joyous news. He did not know what pleased him more, the fact both kittens were from the RBS, or that the Blue Russian queen was the daughter of the tom and queen he'd murdered. His original plan was to kill both queens and send their carcasses back to the Junkyard. With luck, this would anger the RBS and his two worst enemies would annihilate each other. He'd only decided against this because he didn't want Demeter to die. He still had many plans for her.

He decided he would somehow get one of the two queens to lead him to the Syndicate's Headquarters. Unfortunately, he couldn't get anywhere near them. First: they were being watched closely; second: the whole the Junkyard was on high alert when it came to The Hidden Paw. Macavity had been unable to think of a plan to get one of these kittens, until a spy informed him that a young tom seemed to be quite interested in the non-Russian Blue queen. The spy had also mentioned the tom had stolen quite a few things in order to impress the small queen. It was at that moment that the wheel's in Macavity's head began to turn and he created his 'necklace plan'. He had assumed many things about his plan and Mungojerrie that had gone to plan, such as; trying to steal the necklace, accepting Macavity's offer, and spying on the whole Junkyard, - especially the RBS queens and Demeter. His only assumption that had been wrong was that this wouldn't take long. Over a year had passed since he'd recruited Mungojerrie. He'd known all along that Mungojerrie would never do anything to hurt the queen he loved and that, if Macavity so much as implied it, the young tom would run to Deuteronomy. Now, however, was the perfect time to speed the process along.

"Mungojerrie, my dear boy, would you like to know something funny?"

Mungo glared with silent rage and Macavity. The crimson tom smiled and continued.

"You've been working for me for over a year."

Macavity let Mungo go and returned to where he'd been sitting before. Mungo rubbed his neck for a moment before speaking.

"What's so funny about that," Mungojerrie's voice was a croaking whisper.

"Mungo, do you think you're strong enough to beat me in a fight, even if I didn't use my power; which, of course, I will use if you ever try attacking me."

Mungojerrie looked completely confused as he shook his head.

"That's right," Macavity let his smile fade into a horrible frown before stating coldly. "Find some damn way to get me into wherever the hell those Russian Bastards are hiding out. Otherwise, that adorable little tart that you call a mate will be my next treat, and I will enjoy all her sweetness as I find pleasure with her - in whatever way my twisted mind can think of."

Mungojerrie was shaking with anger. Macavity was highly amused.

"Oh and, Jerrie, you can't tell your precious Jellicle Leader."

"Why, because you'll kill me?" Mungo growled this threw barred teeth.

"I might. But to be honest, I don't think any of your Jellicle pals would like you as much if they knew you'd been working for the enemy for a whole year."

The look of shock on Mungojerrie's face was almost too good to believe. The small tom looked as though he was going to cry, faint, and vomit all at the same time. It brought Macavity great joy; if only he could cause such suffering everyday.

"Now get out and do your job!"

Mungo stood stunned for a moment, before running out as fast a he could. Macavity smiled demonically, if only Mungojerrie had cried, that would have been_ glorious_. Thoughts of crying brought him back to Demeter. He remembered the way she cried as she begged for him to leave her be and how she'd screamed when he'd had his first taste of her. He thought of how she'd lied on the floor like a broken doll after his fourth go at her. The fifth time was one of sweetest. By that time, she'd been too weak to fight him off, but she was still whimpering. The soft sound allowed him the delusion that she was enjoying it. He could almost smell her scent; almost taste her; the memories were so vivid. The thoughts of this feline form of Aphrodite tormented him. The sounds she'd made played in his ears, especially the whimper.

He wanted her now. He wanted her more then anything. To have her at his will again would be the ultimate pleasure. There was no way to get to her, though. That damn Munkustrap would probably be guarding her as though she was some precious jewel. Which she was; a jewel he would once again steal and possess. For now though, he needed a simpler distraction. His thoughts of Demeter had added a deep purr to his throat as he called out;

"Vishi, could you come here for a moment?"

**A/N:** Okay, so this is pretty late in comparison with my deadline. Which tells me two things, I should write more and not confine myself to deadlines for these stories. The four scenes that I originally had for the chapter expanded a lot, especially this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm now beginning chapter 4. I really think I portrayed Macavity well. Please reply. Thanks! .


	4. Anger, Joy, Confusion

Rumpelteazer laid in the entrance of her and Mungojerrie's den; a small cave-like opening in a mound of dirt near the back fence of the Junkyard. The entrance faced the fence, and the fence faced the docks. They were far off in the distance, but Teazer could still see the sunset on the ocean; it was beautiful. She loved the many colors that appeared at twilight, and the splendid reflections on the water. She sighed sadly; Mungojerrie should have been there with her to watch this. For some reason he'd ran off about an hour ago, without so much as an explanation. Right now, she didn't care where he was or what he was doing; she just wanted him there with her.

The sun had almost completely set, and the moon was just rising when Teazer spotted her mate. Mungojerrie appeared sad and lost in thought as she ran towards him. When he noticed her, it seemed as though he cringed and shook away an unpleasant though, but then he smiled handsomely and sauntered over.

"Evenin', Love. How are you," Mungojerrie nuzzled Teazer gently and purred.

Teazer purred in response, "I was worried."

"Aw, you needn't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself."

"What were you thinking about," Teazer's head tilted to the side with curiosity as she asked this.

"Just about how proper and lovely you look in those pearls." Mungo fingered the pearls and smiled dreamily. "Like an angel."

"Then why did you cringe?"

"Because I began to ponder if you were too proper for me; I feared you might leave me for some suave tom, like Tugger."

Teazer laughed softly, "I swear. I do not want Tugger. Now, if you come back to the den, I can prove it to you." She turned around, flicked her tail, and wandered seductively into their home. If only she could have known, what Mungo had really been thinking…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mungojerrie had left Macavity's lair filled with rage. How dare that scoundrel make such comments about his darling Teazer? What right did that bastard have to treat him like this? For the umpteenth time, Mungojerrie cursed himself for taking those pearls. He only wanted something to impress Rumpel with, and the pearls had been so easy to grab. He didn't suspect Macavity would catch him. Mungo had actually thought the Hidden Paw's magic powers were just a rumor.

"Rookie mistake," muttered the calico-tabby mix as he headed back home.

If you ignored his work for Macavity - Mungojerrie's life had been perfect since that moment. He had won Teazer over, they had become mates, and it seemed they fell deeper in love everyday. Everyone in the Junkyard loved their antics, and he had even become friends with Onya. Mungo pulled a face, remembering that ignoring his work for Macavity could not be done. For the past year, he'd spied on Onya, telling Macavity everything he knew about her. As he became closer to both Teazer and Onya, the knot in Mungojerrie's stomach had gotten tighter. Every time he saw the Blue Russian queen, Jerrie felt a mixture of nausea and joy. He really did enjoy spending time with her, and he knew that Teazer loved her like a sister. She was sweet and a bit klutzy; but really did care about those around her. There were many times they'd all just hang out, and he'd feel fine. That was, at least, until he'd remember who he was working for and what he was doing. At that moment, Mungojerrie always wanted to throw up. He had no doubt in his mind he was slime, and was even surer that Macavity planned to kill his friend.

Mungojerrie cursed himself again. It was too late to back out; he could do nothing to stop all of this. If he told Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy, they would probably kick him out of the Junkyard and Teazer would never speak to him again. That was nothing compared to what he'd done to the Russian Blues'. He knew they would come after him. Not only had he betrayed their confidence, but he had placed all them in horrible danger. If they found out... Mungo shook his head. When they found out about his betrayal, he'd be dead for sure. It took him a moment to realize he was almost to his den, and a second later to notice Teazer coming toward him. How would she feel when he told her he'd just killed her best friend and the closest cats she had to family? Jerrie cringed and shook his head; he smiled his best smile at Teazer, praying she was fooled by it.

"Evenin', Love. How are you," Mungojerrie nuzzled Teazer gently and purred.

Teazer purred in response, "I was worried."

'Damn!' Mungo cursed himself again. It seemed all he did was cause his darling Teazer pain. A smarter tom would leave right now, but Jerrie knew leaving would hurt Rumpel and the farther away the pain was the less horrible it seemed. He smiled before responding, "Aw, you needn't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself."

"What were you thinking about?"

The answer came to his tongue quickly. As he peered at the adorable queen with her head tilted, he spoke the thought that had just entered his mind with a soft smile, "Just about how proper and lovely you look in those pearls. Like an angel."

"Then why did you cringe?"

Mungo actually had to lie now. He thought as quickly as he could, trying to make something up that would sound like what he'd say normally, "Because I began to ponder if you were too proper for me; I feared you might leave me for some suave tom, like Tugger."

Teazer laughed softly, "I swear. I do not want Tugger. Now, if you come back to the den, I can prove it to you."

He watched with a lazy smile as his angel tried to entice him. She was so wonderful; so sexy; so beautiful; so smart. He was lucky to have her, and a damned fool to have done anything to screw it up. Oddly, what he could do to could screw things up was what got them together in the first place. It created quite a conundrum, and he knew he should figure it out. Perhaps if he sat her down and explained... He shook his head. No, he was going to lose her in the end, there was no doubt about it. He'd just have to enjoy his time with her.

When she called out his name in a pouty plead from inside their den, he could hardly contain his joy. He practically tackled her as he ran in and began to nuzzle and lick her lovingly. She responded quickly and joyfully with tiny mewls of joy. As he nuzzled her throat he listened to her.

"Mmmmm. Yes. Oh... TUGGER?"

The cry sounded as confused as Mungojerrie felt. He lifted his head and stared Teazer. She was blushing furiously, pointing at the entrance, and trying to push him away. All of this just added to the perplexity that the small tom felt. In a second, that seemed to last an eternity, Mungo wondered if he'd ever figure out what was going on at that moment. Just then a voice spoke from behind him, with mocking confidence:

"Why, Teazer, I didn't know you felt that way."

---------------------

**A/N** Okay, I suck at deadlines. I realize it's been a over a month since and update. It took me forever to figure out how to write this. I was really lucky and got a shot of inspiration while in the computer. It normally happens at school, or when my brother is online. Then I call my beta and explain my amazing story ideas, and she gets made I don't write them. . Hope you liked this chapter. Picking a name was kind of hard. Chapter 5 coming whenever. No deadlines this time. .


	5. Blue Fluff that makes weird noises

**A/N:** For the record, when I said no deadlines I never thought it would get this bad. Wow, it's been a year and five months since this got updated. I'm so sorry. I have many reasons, but most of them are silly. I got distracted with grade 12 of high school, then with my first year of university. The preparing for first year also kind of took over my summer. Then I had horrible writers block. Finally, my old computer with the half written chapters and character bios and stuff got destroyed by accident. Anyway, here's chapter 5 sorry it took song long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell took you so long?"

Teazer glared at Tugger as she walked out into the ally. She couldn't believe it. She'd finally gotten some free time with Jerrie, when Tugger came and interrupted. It was highly embarrassing. What a queen did with her mate in the privacy of their den was there own business. She was livid about the intrusion. In fact, the only reason she hadn't tried to castrate and flay the Rum Tum Tugger was because she was so worried about her friend.

"Well," demanded Tugger as he followed the small tabby-calico queen down the ally.

"I had to explain to Mungojerrie what had happened. Then I had to apologize to him since we wouldn't be cuddling after all."

"Oh," murmured Tugger thoughtfully. The pair walked in relative silence for a moment before Tugger spoke again. "So, when did you.."

The main coon was cut off by Teazer. "I swear to the Everlasting Cat. Tugger, if you ask when did Mungo and I last consummate our relationship, I will hurt you so badly Ol' Deuteronomy will feel it."

Tugger expression was a mixture of fear, shock, and outrage. He cleared his throat. "I was trying to ask when did you meet Onya for the first time?"

"Oh, sorry." Rumpelteazer blushed a bit at losing her temper for no reason. "It all started when I was a kitten. My mother had gotten hurt and my father decided to take her somewhere safe."

_****The small tabby-calico queen nuzzled her mother gently. Her mother had gotten into a fight with a pollicle while trying to protect her. The pollicle had hurt her mother badly. She had been really hurt and Teazer wasn't sure what would happen. While her mother had hurt the Pollicle enough to make it leave, she wasn't sure if it would come back again. She'd laid by her mother for a long time, when two toms came up to her._

_Teazer recognized one tom as her father. He and her mama were good friends, but were not life mates. He came to visit her often and brought her food and bobbles. Her father had helped her mother scare off the Pollicle. He'd then left saying he was getting help and for her to stay close to her mother._

_The other tom was one Teazer didn't recognize. He was large with a eyes like no other cat she'd seen. Most cats had eyes that looked like the sun and stars, but this tom's eyes looked like grass and other odd things. The oddest thing was that though the tom's fur looked grey it had hints of the color of the midnight sky when it wasn't really black. Blue. That was it. The big tom was blue and his eyes were... Teazer paused in thought. Green! The tom's eyes were green. A blue tom with green eyes? It was so silly that Teazer would have giggled if she wasn't so worried about her mother._

_Teazer's father stepped forward. "Rumpel, this is my friend Yuri. He and I are going to take your mother some place safe. You follow behind us, you can talk to Onya while we walk."_

_He nudged Teazer with his nose to get her to separate her from her mother. For a moment, Teazer would not move. The more her father tried to nudge her away, the more she'd growl and burrow closer to her mother. After a moment, both her mother and her father nudged her away. Reluctantly, Rumpelteazer stood to the side._

_The big tom muttered something as he came to Rumpel's father to help move her mother. It didn't sound like he was saying anything, just making funny sounds. When he finished making his funny sounds, a fluffy ball of fur the same color as the tom hopped off his back. It scampered over to Teazer._

_"Zdravstvuite," announced the furball excitedly._

_Teazer moved away with a small whimper. This was a scary thing._

_The odd creature tried agan. "Zdravstvuite."_

_This time Teazer growled swatted at the thing. The furball jumped back and hid by the leg of the strange looking tom. The tom murmured something and the fluffy thing cautiously approached Teazer again._

_"Hello, My name is Onya." While the creature wasn't making weird noises anymore, it still sounded really funny. Teazer told it so. The furball laughed._

_"There are some who could say the same about you."_

_"Are you saying I talk funny?" Teazer growled angrily._

_"No silly," laughed the fluff. "Just that you talk different."_

_"What are you?" asked Teazer in total confusion._

_"I'm a kitten. A girl kitten,"explained Onya. "Like you."_

_"You don't look like any cat I've ever seen before," responded Teazer indignantly._

_Onya laughed again. "Like I said, I could same the same about you."_

"So that's how you first met Onya?" asked Tugger curiously.

"Yes, that's the first day we met," confirmed Teazer.

"And from that day on you lived with her and you were the best of friends," added Tugger.

Teazer laughed. "No really. I did start living with the RBS then, but I didn't start to get along with Onya for a while after that. She's kind of," she paused for a moment. "Much sometimes."

Tugger laughed. "Yeah, Onya's a bit of an attention seeker sometimes."

Both Jellicles laughed for a moment. The pair then turned down a street and began walking to the docks. They slowed as they drew closer to the old sailors club.

"That is one scary looking place," muttered Tugger nervously. "Tell me the place isn't near there."

Teazer shook her head. "That is the place."

"This is revenge for interrupting your love making, isn't it?"

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Alright, so this is my first update in forever, and I'd like to say sorry again for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon. I look forward to your reviews.

Oh, and Zdravstvuite is Russian for Hello it's pronounced: ZzDRAST-vet-yah.

Or at least that's how I was told to say it. .


End file.
